


Something New (Miraculous One-Shot)

by MiraculouslyTrashy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyTrashy/pseuds/MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: After old crushes are broken, and a new one has formed, what will this mean for Chat/Adrien and his new love for Marinette? A decision  must be made.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Something New (Miraculous One-Shot)

“Goodnight, Princess.” Chat leans over the railing of Marinette’s balcony and kisses her soft cheek.

The moonlight shines in her black hair, mimicking moonlight on the ocean. She closes her eyes as he leans in, feeling his lips brush against her cheek momentarily as a smile crosses her own lips. She reflexively grabs the bell under his chin, holding him close, turning her head so her lips graze his cheek in return.

A moment passes before her eyes fly open, realizing what she's doing, “Um, goodnight,” she whispers, clearing her throat awkwardly. She lets him go, trying to ignore the huge goofy grin plastered on his face. He slowly regains his composure and bows his head slightly, and repeats “Goodnight”, pulling away and disappearing into the city below.

Mari ducks into her room and lays back on her bed with a sigh, “This is perfect, everything is perfect”. Her fingers linger on the spot on her cheek that Chat kissed.

Tikki flies out of her purse, almost unnoticeable in the dim room, “In what sense?” 

“Chat is more focused on patrols and in fights now that he's not fawning over ‘Ladybug’, and I think...I actually really like him, as Marinette.” She blushes hard at admitting it, even if it's just to Tikki. Somehow it had taken Chat taking a step back from _Ladybug_ in order for _Marinette_ to really get to know him.

“What if he finds out you _are_ Ladybug? That’ll make that poor boy’s head explode” Tikki teases, glad to see her Chosen so happy, so in love. It had been a while since she had seen Marinette feel this way.

She sighs deeply and swings her legs over the side of the bed to wash up when her heel knocks the shoe box under her bed, tipping it over. She clicks her tongue, kneeling down to pick up the scattered contents: pictures of Adrien.

The magazine clippings, print outs, and headshots that used to hang all around her bedroom, lay haphazardly under her bed as she coolly returns them to their box. She only stops to linger on a particularly favorite photo, one from an ad that Adrien modeled in a year ago; an evergreen suit bringing out the green of his eyes. She had relinquished her crush on him only a few weeks after she cut out this photo. 

“Why don't you just throw those out?” Tikki squeaks.

Mari shrugs, “He’s still my friend, and I don't want to forget that chapter of my life, and what I learned from it.” She reasons, tossing the photo in, placing the lid back on the shoe box and sliding it deep under the bed. 

“And what did you learn from that chapter?” Tikki queries. She never really confronted Marinette about her seemingly sudden ‘180’ on her Adrien obsession. To her, and most of Mari’s friends who knew about her crush, Mari just woke up one day and was over Adrien. She never turned hostile or cold to him; she took down her photos, changed her phone background, and that was that. 

Her lips press together, ignoring the question. “It’s different with Chat... I can't imagine Chat breaking my heart,” she says quietly.

“Is that why you stopped obsessing over Adrien? You thought he’d break your heart?” Tikki asks. 

She shrugs, nodding, “I just realized I didn't belong in his future in the way I wanted. Even if we ever _did_ date, he would realize sooner or later I don't fit in his world.” Her hands grip her comforter briefly, “I decided to pivot.”

Tikki nods, not sure she wants to argue with Marinette's reasoning after the deed was done. “And Chat’s different?” 

Mari’s hands loosen, “He is.”

“But you don't know anything about his identity.” Tikki jabs, “What if his background is just like Adrien’s? Famous model, popular, talented? Wouldn't you have the same reservations, whether or not they have a real basis?” She remarks snidely.

Mari smirks, “What would be the odds of that?”

~

“Claws in!” 

Adrien closes his bedroom window after de-transforming, lingering for a moment on the view of the city.

“Plagg,”

His Kwami flies back out holding a piece of cheese, “Yeah?”

“I think I love her.” He says dreamily, his forearm leaning against the glass. 

Plagg stuffs the cheese in his mouth, “You were saying the same thing about Ladybug until a few months ago.” He replies with his mouth full.

He shakes his head, “I know, but this is different. Did you see the way she looked at me tonight? It was the same look I gave Ladybug for _years_. And I think she actually likes me in return...”

“I sure hope she does. You’ve been whisking her off that balcony almost every night the past few weeks.” Plagg adds smartly, going back to the stash of cheese under the bed. 

Adrien follows Plagg and lays back on his bed, “You know, I think it was a sign, that night when I set up those candles on the rooftop for Ladybug, but ended up showing them to Marinette instead. It was a sign of what should be.”

“Why didn't you approach her as Adrien instead of Chat? You guys could be spending actual time together like at the movies or at cafes, instead of, you know, vaulting her around Paris rooftops.” Plagg accuses.

Adrien shakes his head against the bed, “It just sorta happened, I don't know. If I saw her out on the balcony during patrol I would stop to visit, then she was out there every night, and our visits became longer, and now...” he pauses, his mind seemingly wandering for a moment, “I definitely love her.” 

Plagg curls up next to his face on the sheets and sighs sympathetically, “Well, I’m happy for ya. You get to see her during school and after patrols, even if she doesn't realize it.”

His eyes widen, “School!” He covers his face with his hands, “How can I face her at school tomorrow?” 

“Uh, the same way you do every day?”

“No, no, this is different, things are different. How can I sit behind her in class, or see her in the hallway and not act like she’s the love of my life? She's the love of ‘Chats’ life, not ‘Adriens’. Before tonight, she was just...someone I liked, now she's someone I love.” He covers his face with his hands.

Plagg chuckles, “Well, good luck with that, buddy. You did it with Ladybug, now ‘Adrien’ has to deal with it for Marinette.”

“Loving Ladybug wasn't like this.” He shakes his head, “Ladybug never felt this way towards ‘Chat’, and I have a feeling Marinette does.” He touches the spot where Marinette kissed his cheek. “My love for Ladybug was never as deep as this.”

~

Marinette closes her locker and heads into her first class, her night with Chat still buzzing in the back of her mind. She slides her notebook out of her bag, hoping that reviewing her notes on ancient Greece would take her mind off her leather clad partner as she takes her seat. 

Her eyes scan the handwritten notes, not absorbing any information, until they fix upon a series of doodles of cat paws in the margin. She follows their trail across the page, remembering that they lead to a sketch of Chat on the next page. 

His eyes were striking, even in the drawing, pulling her back into her daydream...

...the feeling of being in his arms as the cool night air rushes around them; the moonlight washing over them, drowning them in its brilliant rays; catching him staring at her the softest gaze out of the corner of her eye...

She snaps her notebook shut and lifts her face to the front of the room, accidentally locking eyes with Adrien on his way to his seat.

He freezes in his tracks, one hand clutching the strap of his bookbag as the blood rushes to his face. He smiles quickly and moves into the seat behind her, hoping his face hadn’t become too red for her to notice in that agonizingly slow second between them. 

This doesn't exactly go unnoticed by Marinette, but she brushes it off as probably nothing. But needing to get her mind off Chat, she turns to him.

“Did you do the reading? The chapter on Greek technology?”

He half-stumbles into his seat, righting himself as he replies, “Uh, y-yeah, did you?” 

She shrugs, “Most of it, took notes at least. Something...came up and I had less time to read than I thought I would.”

“Night out with Chat Noir?” He blurts out, instantly regretting his hubris. 

Marinette gasps silently, keeping her voice low, “How do you know about that? The only person I’ve told is Alya. Who told you?” Her eyes start shifting around the room, wondering who else might know.

He starts shaking his head automatically, “Uh, no one told me, it's not like that, I uh, saw you guys, you and Chat, pass by my window last night, that's all.” He insists.

Her shoulders ease, but her cheeks are still slightly red, “Oh. Sorry. I’m just... I don't want everyone to know,” too fretting over her own embarrassment to notice Adrien’s.

He nods understandingly, “I won't tell anyone. Promise.” After a moment. He changes to a more lighthearted tone, “So, is it serious? You and Chat Noir?” he prods in a gossiping, lighthearted way. 

She tries to hide her blush unsuccessfully, deciding if she’s really going to talk to her old crush about her new love. “I... I think so, I want it to be,” she admits, fidgeting with the pages of her notebook.

This jumpstarts Adrien’s heart, not expecting such a genuine answer. “Uh, oh, uh, really?” He clears his throat, “I-I’m sure he feels the same way.”

She flashes him a curious look, “How would you know?”

He runs his hand through his hair nervously, “I just mean, uh, how can he not? You’re amazing, and he’s a superhero, so you obviously deserve each other. You deserve nothing but the best-” he cuts himself off, realizing he’s essentially bragging about himself to his crush.

Marinette tries to ignore the sputtering remains of her old flame for Adrien, focusing on his remarks about Chat, which still make her somewhat confused. “Uh, thanks?”

“If I didn't know any better,” Alya pipes up, who had slid into her seat halfway through the conversation without either of them noticing, catching them both off guard, “it sounds like you and Chat are getting serious.” She nudges Mari playfully.

“Shhh,” she urges, shoving her back, “we’re...I’m...not sure. It's not like-”

“Have you guys kissed??” Alya interjects in a hushed tone, trying to keep her reaction under control. 

Marinette gives a strained look to Alya with a quick glance at Adrien, “Um, no, not like, just on the cheek, a few times-”

Alya does a little dance in her seat, “Ooo, girl, that's so cute, I think he wants you.” 

Blush encompasses Marinette’s face completely, even brightening the tip of her nose. The sight causes Adrien to shift suddenly in his seat, the chair legs creaking against the floor. 

The girls both turn their attention to him, “Adrien-?” Mari starts before he rises abruptly.

“I’ll be right back,” he excuses himself, heading for the door. 

“The bell’s gonna ring-” Alya warns as the bell does start to chime through the room, Adrien dashing through the door before the teacher can stop him.

The restroom door slams shut as the rest of the student body heads to class. Adrien locks himself in a stall, pressing his back against the cold metal door. 

Plagg flies out of his bag, “Gee, way to keep your cool,” 

“I can’t do this.” He mumbles, covering his face with his hands.

“What? You can't be in a room with Marinette for 5 minutes without losing your mind? Sheesh” Plagg rolls his eyes, but shifts his attitude when he sees the pain in Adrien’s eyes. “I mean, what’s wrong?” He asks sincerely.

He shakes his head, “I don't know how to act around her anymore as me, as Adrien. It was different with Ladybug...” he trails off for a moment, “I only saw Ladybug as Chat, but I see Marinette as Chat and Adrien. And I just want to treat her like how Chat would but that would be weird for her and...I think I need to tell her my identity.” His eyes widen, surprising himself with this revelation.

“You sure, kid? I know I'm not the best at this ‘love’ stuff, maybe you can ask Ladybug about it? She’s probably glad to help you out with your dilemma, now that you’ve moved on from her.” He adds a bit cheekily. 

“I don't know, she’s pretty set on the rule that we can't tell anyone our identities. And I wouldn't want to make her feel awkward,” he shrugs.

Plagg clicks his tongue, “Well she's the only other choice you have besides me, and I’m not saying another word on the subject.” He flies back into Adrien’s bag, leaving Adrien to his inner turmoil.

~

“Can I ask you something? And you don't have to respond if you don't want to.” He adds as a disclaimer of sorts.

Ladybug touches down on the next roof and waits for him to do the same. “Uh, sure.” She says with obvious skepticism.

He clears his throat, his right hand grasping his left arm, “So, I think I told you that I’ve been hanging out with this girl I know after patrols, right?”

Every nerve in Ladybug's body fires at once at this sudden clash of her identities. He had brought it up in passing before to Ladybug, around the time Chat had just started visiting Marinette’s balcony regularly, but it wasn't lingered on. She mentally prepares herself, “Yeah, you mentioned something like that before...” She struggles to keep a neutral tone.

He looks down at his feet, “Yeah, so, I’ve only been seeing her as ‘Chat’, which has been fine for a while, but, I...” he stammers, catching Ladybug’s attention. Seeing him struggle for words was so out of character for him. He had always been his suave, confident, self around her, in either of her identities. She eases a bit, less of her focus on herself but on Chat.

“But I recently, I just, I just really like her.” He pauses, imagining Marinette’s face, as Ladybug’s face softens, her heart thudding a bit louder. “And I don't know...if I can keep my identity from her any longer,”

This snaps Ladybug's attention back, “You... you want to tell her your identity?” she asks urgently.

He nods, “I know it's against the rules and everything, but I’m asking you as the Guardian and my friend: should I tell her?” He gazes vulnerably at Ladybug, surprised a bit to see a similar look on her face.

“You’re asking me?” He nods. “Well, you're right, it is against the Miraculous rules to tell anyone your identity.” She states plainly, but sees his face fall. She backtracks, “So you really like this girl? What’s her... name?”

“Marinette,” he smiles to himself.

She nods, wanting to confirm the situation she's found herself in, “What do you mean you can't keep your identity from her any longer?”

He shrugs bashfully, turning his face down towards the city, “I just want to be with her all the time, I can't do that as Chat. I want her to know that I'll be there for her, _to love her_ , whether I'm wearing a mask or not.”

Chat looks over to Ladybug when she doesn't respond right away, “‘M’lady?”

She catches herself with her mouth hanging slightly agape. She clears her throat and sits down on the roof's edge, swinging her legs off the side, “S-so you _‘love’_ her?” She stammers at the start, still processing the information. 

He sits beside her, trying to read her face, “I think I do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before; not even you, no offence” he tries to joke, knocking his shoulder against hers, failing to shake her from her trance-like stare over the city.

“Ha. Right.” she replies curtly. 

“So, what should I do?” He asks again, getting the sense that Ladybug has become distracted, not satisfied by her just stating the rules he already knew.

She resists putting her hand on his, wanting to react as Marinette to his confession, but unable to under the mask, suddenly understanding his dilemma clearly. “Go to her. Do what you have to do.” She urges suddenly, her eyes tight with pent up emotions as she looks to Chat. 

His eyebrows raise at her surprise decision as he leaps to his feet. “Y-you sure?” he hesitates.

She nods, “Finish up your half of patrol and go to her.”

His face lights up, “I will. Thank you,” he adds sincerely before vaulting off to rush through the rest of his patrol quadrant. 

She watches him leap away before making her own rush for her home. She drops in through her roof and collapses on her bed, detransforming. “Tikki, what have I done? What have I gotten myself into?” she frets, pacing around her room. “He’s going to tell me his identity. Is this allowed? Should I tell him _my_ identity then?”

“Marinette!” Tikki interjects, “Did you even hear the boy? He said he _loves_ you.”

Marinette stops in her tracks, “I know, I heard, everything’s just _a lot_ right now.”

“But how does that make you feel?” Tikki presses.

She sighs through her nose, “It feels...amazing, Tikki. I can barely believe it,” her heart aches, finally knowing how it feels to be loved romantically in return, a feeling she had dreamed of for years to feel with Adrien. 

Tikki nods, “So I think you’ll know what to do when he gets here.” 

“I do?” Mari chuckles out, half stressed over what she knows is coming.

“You do” she assures, “And speaking of...” Tikki flies out of sight as a soft knock is heard on the hatch to the balcony. 

She climbs out onto the balcony, Chat perched on the railing, “I, I know I'm early, but I just had to see you. I’ve been thinking about...us, a lot today, after yesterday.” 

“What about _us_?” She asks earnestly, following the winding trail that she knows will end on only one outcome.

He sits back on the railing, extending a hand out to her which she takes carefully. “After, uh, yesterday, I realized... I really l _-like_ you, a lot,” 

Marinette feels her heart strings tug, knowing what he admitted to Ladybug.

“and I want to be more than just, uh, a leather clad cat, for you. I want you to know all of me, the real me.” He pulls her close, their faces inches away from each other from his vantage point up on the railing. 

“Chat...you don't have to do this,” she whispers, her heart thumping in her chest from the closeness alone, “you’re already everything I want.”

He cracks a small smile and kisses her hand, “And you’re everything I want. And that's why I need to tell you who I am. Not everything has to be sneaking around on rooftops; we can, like, go see a movie, get dinner, bake cookies together.” He cups her cheek, “I want to hold your hand, without this suit between us. Doesn't that sound nice? Like a normal relationship?” He urges, his tone growing heavy with emotion.

She reaches up to hold her hand on top of his on her cheek, leaning into his touch, “This was never going to be a normal relationship, Chaton.”

He nods reluctantly, “I know.”

“But,” she slides her arms over his shoulders, pulling him off the railing, “I don't want a _normal relationship_ anyway.” 

Pinned between Marinette and the railing, he stammers, lost in her eyes, “I, uh, good,” he clears his throat. 

She rests her cheek on his chest, “If you show me your identity, I, um, also have something I should show you too.” 

His brows furrow for a moment but relax almost instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Sounds fair to me.” He says light heartedly. “I’m gonna detransform now, if you’re ready.” 

She buries her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes, “I guess I am,” she mumbles.

He chuckles softly at her reaction, “Claws in”. He kisses the top of her head as a green light envelops him. 

Marinette feels the release of energy run over his body, followed by the touch of soft cotton instead of leather under her fingers. 

“You can open your eyes now.” He reminds her.

She leans back from his chest but keeps her eyes closed, “It feels wrong.” She complains anxiously.

He cups her face again, this time the sensation of skin on skin sending a jolt through her body, used to having a layer of leather between them. “Please, Mari,” he sighs, his lips brushing against her cheek. 

She gasps, her eyes fly open, meeting the bright green eyes of Adrien Agreste. 

She falters in his arms, her knees buckling for a split second before she catches herself. “H-how?” She breathes out, looking him over intensely, “This can't be happening,” she whispers, reflexively backing away from him.

Adrien's face falls a bit, “In, uh, in a good way or a bad way?” He tries to meet her eyes but her gaze is frantic. “Mari, please,” he urges, “please just look at me. Do you- I know we haven't been as close lately at school, but can you understand that, that-”

“You love me?” She pieces her conversation as Ladybug with Chat in, “Adrien Agreste?” 

He swallows hard, leaving his mouth gaping slightly, “I uh, I mean-”

She quickly realizes what she’s done, “Sorry! I didn't mean to-”

“-I do.” He blurts out, watching her expression, “I _do_ love you, Marinette.”

Her heart swells in her chest; every blocked off emotion she ever had for Adrien, now combined with her feelings for Chat. Tears well in her eyes, Adrien closes the distance between them and catches one as it rolls down her cheek. She sniffles, turning her face away, embarrassed by the sudden burst of emotion. 

“Is the crying in a good way or a bad way?” He asks, pretty sure of the answer this time. 

She chokes out a laugh, trying to wipe her face. After gathering herself for a moment she looks back up at him, “I just can’t believe it,” she runs a hand through his hair, everything coming into clarity. “I think, I think I owe you a secret too.”

He watches her take a step back from him, holding her hand between them. “You don't owe me anything.” 

“I think I do,” she squeezes his hand. “Spots on.”

Adrien blinks at the sudden flash of red light, letting his eyes come back to focus on Ladybug’s hand in his. 

He stares at their hands in disbelief, unblinking, until she calls his attention, “Adrien?” she coaxes, guiding his gaze up to her face, eyes still brimming with tears. “Surprise,” she exclaims quietly with dimmed enthusiasm. 

He bites his bottom lip, holding back a sob, “It-it’s always been you; I can't believe- it's only been you.” He picks her up in his arms and swings her around, pulling her in close as she touches down. 

“Spots off,” she changes back, chest to chest with him, her tears stain his shirt. 

He kisses the top of her head, “I guess there’s no more secrets between us, then.”

“Well, actually,” she clears her throat, “there’s one more thing.” She tugs on the collar of his shirt, standing on her toes as he bends his ear down to her lips. She tucks any stray strands of hair behind his ear and whispers, “I love you too.” 

His arms pluck her off the ground, followed by her squeal of surprise. Her legs wrap around his waist as he sits her down on the balcony railing, his arms wrapped firmly around her. “May I kiss you, Marinette?

Her forehead rests against his, “Please do,- I mean, yes!” She giggles at herself as Adrien’s lips meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Authors Note: I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there. Just a reminder that my inbox is always open to suggestions for future fics. I need inspiration and distraction from the current world pandemic. Let's create something together. Thanks for reading!))


End file.
